This invention relates generally to buckles. More particularly, this invention relates to a buckle of the type suitable for use with football helmet chin straps and which has improved corrosion resistance and strength properties as compared to conventional buckles.
There is a need in the art for improved buckle for use with chin straps of helmets such as football helmets. Buckles of metal construction are known. Conventional metal buckles have shortcomings in that they are readily bent and are susceptible to corrosion. Plastic buckles are also known. While the plastic buckles are corrosion resistant, they are weak and susceptible to breakage.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a buckle for receiving a strap member and for snap-fitting to a snap stud located on a helmet. The buckle device is particularly suitable for use with chin straps of the type commonly used with football helmets.
In a preferred embodiment, the buckle includes a metal member having opposite ends, with an aperture located between the ends and a slit on either side of the aperture. Each of the slits includes a plurality of rugous surfaces suitable for frictionally engaging a strap member positionable there through, and a plastic material substantially encasing the metal member except that at least a portion of the rugous surfaces and the aperture are not encased by the plastic material and remain exposed. A metal snap is affixed to the buckle by a fastener connectingly associated with the metal snap and the aperture, the metal snap being configured to matingly engage a snap stud.